


Shiny and New

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Klaus, Established Relationship, Hung!Diego, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, References to Previous Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Klaus has something to confess.





	Shiny and New

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me the other night and while this fic went in an ENTIRELY different direction than I anticipated, I'm still pretty pleased w/ how it came out!
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing! y'all should go read her awesome five/diego fic, [all dressed up and naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157847)!!! it's amazing!! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Wait, wait, wait,” Klaus gasps just as Diego’s fingers skirt his cock. It almost pains him to get the words out, he’s so turned on he could cut diamond, but he _has_ to speak up.

They’re mostly naked: Diego’s down to his boxers, and Klaus is clad in nothing but a shimmery pair of briefs and a sheer crop top. Klaus is on his back and Diego looms over him, and it’s hot and perfect and their cocks are _hard_ —

—But panic is swelling like a tidal wave inside Klaus’ chest.

Diego, to his credit, stops immediately. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin and his whole body seems to be vibrating, but he _stops_. He takes his hands off Klaus’ body and leans back as far as he can without climbing off the bed entirely. He stares down at Klaus with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. “Klaus? Is everything okay?”

Klaus bites back a grin; he can see Diego’s mind kicking into cop-mode, even if his brother swears he never had such a setting in his brain. Klaus nods and reaches up to pat Diego’s cheek.

“Everything’s great,” he murmurs. “I just…” He swallows around the lump forming in his throat. “I just need to tell you something.”

Diego’s expression shifts from surprised to serious in an instant. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing _bad_ , Diego, Jesus Christ.” Klaus shakes his head fondly. His heartrate is already slowing, soothed by the warmth of Diego’s protectiveness. “It’s just...been a while. Since I…” He whistles, makes an obscene gesture with his hands. When Diego doesn’t seem to understand, Klaus tries a little harder and thrusts two fingers into a circle made with his other hand, moaning and grunting, soft but exaggerated.

“Stop it, fuck,” Diego says, half-laughing, half-sighing. He bats at Klaus’ hands. “So it’s been a while. That’s no big deal.”

“I mean _a while_ ,” Klaus insists. “Like, _years_.”

“Okay. It’s not like I’ve been around the block recently or anything.” Diego raises a suspicious eyebrow at Klaus, and it’s almost too easy to cave. The words come spilling out like an uncorked bottle of champagne.

“I haven’t done it since my first time,” Klaus blurts out. Immediately, it feels like a weight is off his chest, even if he kind of wants to take his confession back, turn back time and forget all about it.

Diego’s shocked expression returns with a vengeance. His eyes widen almost comically, and his eyebrows crawl up his forehead rapidly. His mouth drops open even wider. “What?”

Klaus sighs and throws his head back to look at the ceiling. It’s easier than looking at Diego directly. “I had sex when I was...fifteen? I think?”

“You were high. I remember.”

Klaus grimaces. “You probably remember it better than I do, then.”

Diego shrugs, something Klaus only watches from the corner of his eye. “Maybe.”

“Anyway,” Klaus drawls. “I… I mean, I’ve done _other_ stuff.” He pokes his tongue against his cheek as he mimes jerking a cock in front of his face until Diego slaps at his hands again. Klaus doesn’t need to look to know his brother is blushing. “I’ve done stuff, just not... _that_.”

Diego sinks slowly until their bodies are aligned all along their fronts. Diego’s still hard—a good sign—and his cock feels like perfect electricity against Klaus’ own erection. Diego is warm and heavy on him, still sweaty, strong as Klaus lets his hands dance across his biceps and shoulders.

“Okay,” Diego whispers. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Oh, no, don’t fucking do _that_ ,” Klaus groans. He’s about to lecture Diego on _exactly_ what he wants (Klaus may not have taken it up the ass in literal decades, but he _knows_ what he _wants_ , okay?) when Diego worms a hand between their bodies.

Klaus’ words catch in his throat as Diego curls his hand around both their dicks and strokes them together. He gathers precome in his palm and smears it across their lengths to ease the way. It hasn’t been quite as long since there was a hand other than his own on his cock but Diego’s feels like heaven.

Klaus can’t keep his eyes open as Diego’s pace quickens. It’s so much, so fast. He whimpers when Diego leans back again but the sound morphs into a long, drawn out moan as Diego gets a hand between Klaus’ thighs to fondle his sac. The distance means Diego’s no longer touching himself so Klaus watches Diego’s dick bob instead. Klaus can feel his thighs shaking but he misses the heat of Diego against him more.

“Diego,” he whines. He bucks up into Diego’s hand. “C’mon, just cuz I’m _rusty_ doesn’t mean you have to treat me like a princess!”

Diego stops touching him entirely at that, and Klaus’ moan of loss is more like a wail. “You think you can take me?” Diego asks. He brings a hand to his own cock and starts to stroke.

And okay, sure, Diego’s _hung_. He’s thick to the point Klaus isn’t positive he could get his finger and thumb to touch if he wrapped his hand around him. He’s not insanely long, but enough to be intimidating, Klaus supposes. It also makes his mouth _water_.

“I can take it,” Klaus says, confidently tilting his chin up.

Diego scoffs, or maybe it’s just a laugh. Klaus doesn’t really have time to analyze the sound before Diego’s flipping him over in an impressive display of strength. Klaus lets out an _oomph_ as his face crashes against the pillow and his cock drags over the sheets underneath them.

“Jesus, Diego, warn a guy before you—?”

Diego either isn’t listening or doesn’t care (or, more likely, he’s listening, he does care, he just knows better than to take Klaus’ protest seriously) because his fingers are somehow slick and sliding between Klaus’ ass cheeks. He presses forward with one finger until he breaches the ring of muscle and slides into the first knuckle. No pausing, no hesitation, no allowing for Klaus to adjust.

Klaus _loves_ it.

He’s only had his own fingers up there since the empty spot in his memory that is his first time. Diego’s are thicker, shorter, calloused from handling knives. It’s perfect and Klaus clenches down at the same time he breathes out, _“more.”_

Diego doesn’t tell him ‘no,’ just gives it to him. Slides in a second finger and starts to thrust, hard and fast. He presses one hand against Klaus’ back to press him against the bed and keep him still, but Klaus still fights it, still wriggles and squirms to get Diego’s fingers deeper inside him. Diego hooks his fingers on the rim of Klaus’ hole and tugs, just enough to send a frisson of pain rocketing through his body, before he thrusts in suddenly with three fingers.

“Fuck!” Klaus shouts, his words muffled against the pillow. “Diego,” he whines. “I’m ready.”

“You’re not,” Diego growls. His nails bite into Klaus’ back. “Trust me.”

“I _am_ ,” Klaus barks back. He clenches around Diego’s fingers again hard enough that it’s a struggle to pull them out.

Diego drags his hand over Klaus’ back, little hot welts rising in his wake, until he can press his hand against the back of Klaus’ neck and hold him, tight. Hard. Keeping him perfectly still and forcing his head against the pillow, cutting off his air.

“You want it?” Diego asks. His fingers slip from Klaus’ body only to be quickly replaced by something hotter, thicker. “Fine.”

Klaus’ answering moan is strangled by the pillow as Diego’s cock sinks into him what feels like a millimeter at a time. The stretch is immediately _too much too much toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_ and tears spill down Klaus’ cheeks unbidden. He bites into the pillow and listens to the cotton tear as Diego pushes into him, spreading him open wider than he ever imagined he could go. He knows, realistically speaking, it’s probably not _that_ much; he’s watched porn, after all. He’s seen his fair share of gaping assholes.

But the _feeling_ , the ache and burn and stretch as Diego pushes in is overwhelming.

“Halfway,” Diego grunts. As he looms over Klaus’ body, beads of sweat drop and hit Klaus’ back, heavy and wet.

“Halfway?” Klaus croaks. “What the _fuck_?”

“You asked for this,” Diego murmurs. His hand at Klaus’ neck shifts to tangle in his curls instead. He wrenches Klaus’ head up, not quite far enough for Klaus to look at him but enough to tear him away from the pillow. “How is it?”

Klaus shudders. “Good,” he manages to gasp. “So much.”

“Told you,” Diego says. “If we’d done it my way, I would’ve fingered you for _hours_ , until you were properly ready for me. Would’ve made you come and got you good and loose for my dick.”

Klaus shivers and wishes he could fall back onto the bed, bury his face in the pillow and ride out the mounting arousal. He can’t; Diego’s hand is too tight in his hair, and he’s pinned by Diego’s cock still inching into his ass.

“ _Then_ I would’ve fucked you. Fuck, Klaus, you’re _tight_.” Diego groans and his hips jerk suddenly, slamming him in to the hilt and wringing a wrecked moan from deep in Klaus’ throat. His voice is raspy and sharp as he cries out, a wordless scream, turning into a sea of nonsensical sounds as Diego finally, _finally_ starts to fuck him.

Diego’s still too thick, even if Klaus has adjusted to the length. But it’s exactly what he wants, what he _needs_. He feels Diego deep inside him and knows the sensation will linger for days. He wants to think of Diego every time he tries to sit down. He wants everyone to know why he’s wincing when his ass hits chair after this.

Diego falls forward and plasters his chest to Klaus’ back. “So tight,” he moans again. “Gonna come too soon. Need to fill you up.”

Klaus whines and nods. He can feel Diego’s chin digging into his shoulder and wishes they were face to face; he wishes he could get better friction on his cock than the sporadic touch of cotton sheets. He’s hurtling towards orgasm regardless but he wants more, just a little something extra to tip him over.

“You didn’t sound like this when that loser fucked you,” Diego growls suddenly.

Klaus’ breathing catches in his chest but he can’t find a way to reply.

“You brought him home, you were so fucking stoned, and he fucked you. Your bed fucking _squeaked_. But you didn’t sound this good, this pretty for him. He couldn’t make you feel as good as I do.”

“No,” Klaus agrees, “He didn’t.” He doesn’t remember his first time—doesn’t want to, frankly—but he knows this is a million times better. “You’re gonna make me come, Diego, fuck.”

“So do it.”

“I need you to touch me,” Klaus says, gritting his teeth against the pleasure.

“No you don’t,” Diego tells him. His voice is soft and stern. “You can come from my cock alone. I know you can, baby.”

Klaus is about to protest, because he’s _sure_ his body won’t obey. But the way ‘baby’ slips off Diego’s tongue so flawlessly, the way his cock splits Klaus open—it’s all perfection.

Klaus comes on the bedsheets, staining them as Diego grunts, thrusts into him, fills him with spurts of release. It’s abrupt and Klaus’ whole body feels too sensitive too fast, but he doesn’t have to say anything before Diego’s pulling out, turning him over, gathering Klaus in his arms.

“You okay?” Diego asks after a moment.

Klaus nods. “Better than,” he drawls. When Diego doesn’t answer, he looks up to find Diego staring back at him in concern. “Really, I’m good. That was perfect.”

Diego’s gaze narrows before he nods. “You seemed like you needed that.”

Klaus shrugs and relishes the way Diego’s hands roam soothingly over his body. “It was perfect,” he says again.

“Next time,” Diego says, “We’re going to do it my way. Slow and steady wins the race.”

Klaus grins.


End file.
